


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by iamlordmoldyshorts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlordmoldyshorts/pseuds/iamlordmoldyshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could the relationship of two people, bound to keep secrets from each other, possibly flourish? Here's how it happened...against all odds. Hermione/Peter Set in 1998 - AU after Prince Caspian. For HP - ...just read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first crossover I've ever written...so bear with me here.
> 
> I'm skewing facts a wee-bit. For the sake of this particular crossover, it's AU after Prince Caspian and let's imagine that the entire Chronicles of Narnia story happened around 1997. Mmk? Then we'll all be happy!
> 
> Also, this is just a prologue. With any hope, the next chapter WILL be longer.  
> \--  
> Email became popular around 1996. I checked! This fanfic will be rather light on the Narnia aspect, focusing more on the relationship of the two who are bound to keep secrets from each other. It'll be a slip of a fanfic...only this prologue, four chapters, and an epilogue.

It hadn't taken Hermione Granger long to realize that staying solely in the wizarding world wasn't an option.

The government had been destroyed throughout the course of the war. Racism and hatred against "mudbloods" was still evident, but it was on the mend. Ron and Harry had been hired to work with Kingsley Shacklebolt to fix the mess left from Voldemorts' reign over Britain.

Hermione, dreading their reactions, approached Harry and Ron with the ultimate decision that she didn't know what career path she wanted to take and that she was going to attend a muggle university to further her education instead.

Naturally, they were torn between betrayal and resignation. Hermione was running away, but if she wasn't constantly learning, would she ever be truly happy?

The trio weren't on the best of terms when they split ways. Though they still considered each other friends, their camaraderie had definitely changed. The gaps of time between visits grew and grew even though letters back and forth stayed constant.

Hermione frequently wrote of her classes at Oxford while Harry and Ron reported on the state of things in the wizarding world. And this is how it went for four years until, seemingly out of the blue, the Weasley clan and Harry received a wedding invitation in the mail.

* * *

Peter could never stop talking to his siblings. Once you'd lived a separate lifetime, it was impossible to separate from the only people who had lived it with you. Making the decision to attend university had been simple. Actually leaving to venture off by himself had been infinitely more difficult.

That said, he kept in touch as best he could. He purchased a calling card and phoned home every other day. He sent emails regularly and kept his family abreast of all interesting tidbits as they occurred in his life. On the other side of the country, his family, especially his siblings, did their best to keep Peter in touch with their lives as well, via the use of emails and the occasional care package.

They knew, from the get-go, that he had become attracted to a girl in his Molecular Evolution class. Her name was Hermione Granger and he knew next to nothing about her. Fortunately for him, she had approached him to be study partners. It was all downhill from there.

For the next two years the only updates the Pevensies got were to the tune of "Hermione this" and "Hermione that...". Though they had never met her, Peter's infatuation seeped through the phone wires and cyberspace of the internet. Therefore, it didn't come as a huge shock to them at all when they received a phone call with an overjoyed Peter on the other end exclaiming that he was going to be married.


	2. Listen. Do you want to know a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research behind this chapter took much longer to do than the actual writing of the chapter. I have also reached the conclusion that I much prefer researching than writing. x . x
> 
> [When: About two months before Harry and Ron received their invitations and exactly one day before the Pevensies discovered their family would be expanding. The year: 2001.]

Peter was nervous. Okay, that was incorrect. Peter was anxious, petrified of what he planned to do the very next day. He had just gotten off a phone call with Hermione, during which he had asked her to go on a long date the following day. As his racing heart returned to its normal, he thought of his plans for the next day. Museum, dinner, and a movie. He sure hoped it was foolproof.

* * *

He picked up Hermione from her flat at 14:30 and drove her to the Castle Unlocked museum. For the first hour the two took a tour. They then branched on their own and toured the rest of the castle. Deciding to call it quits around 17:00 when they started getting hungry, they returned to the car and Peter drove them to Gee's, a rather fancy restaurant just north of the campus.

The couple enjoyed a dinner of rib eye steak, parsley butter, and salad. Peter treated Hermione to a dessert of strawberry tart with clotted cream and the two shared a comfortable conversation throughout the courses.

As Hermione went to the ladies room, Peter paid the bill. She returned he simply stated that they had one more stop on their day long date. He opened the car door for her and then continued on to the Phoenix Picturehouse where he had already pre-purchased tickets to go see the new movie Save the Last Dance.

As they exited the theater, Hermione couldn't help but think that it had been the perfect date. With their three year anniversary already having past, she thought the romance had been dead, but clearly Peter had proven her wrong.

As she went to get back in the car with a smile on her face, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around with a curious expression on her face.

"Peter?"

He looked nervous. Hermione cocked her head to the side and Peter cleared his throat...twice.

"Hermione...today has been one of the best days of my life." He paused, recollecting his thoughts.

"I'm so glad you found your way into my life. I'm so glad that you were brave enough to walk up to me when I was too scared to make a move. I can easily see myself in 30 years still spending whole days with you, walking through museums and growing old together. And I can't envision a future that you don't have a part of.

I guess...I just wanted to ask...if you see the same future as me...?"

"...Peter?"

"Hermione Granger," and he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione, who had grown to expect almost everything that happened in their relationship, was stunned. As her breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide, Peter reached behind his back and pulled out a velvet black box which he opened to show a simple platinum band with a circular setting.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she slowly started nodding. "Yes. Yes, of course I will."

"Really?"

Hermione hiccuped and started giggling. "Yes!"

As her response sunk into his head, Peter jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Yes?" The two were lost in their own world of happiness and tears for an unknown amount of time.

They broke apart suddenly when they heard the sound of clapping. Looking around, they spotted of the theater patrons stopping to cheer as they walked by. Blushing, Peter reached out to open the car door for Hermione and they both drove away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that Hermione and Peter do on their outing together was 100% possible. I looked up the history of each location; how long the museum has been open, the menu at the restaurant, release dates for the movie, etc. Everything is within a 7 minute radius. I also researched dates of graduation ceremonies and compared them to Hermione's birthday and from there, drew conclusions about how she would go about planning a wedding...all on a 2001 calendar, just to figure out the timeline for this fanfic. Feel free to be in awe of my sheer attention to detail. :)


	3. Let me whisper in your ear...

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again and anxiously bit her lip.

"Hermione Granger. If you bit your lip one more time, I'm going to smear it with Vaseline."

She jumped and looked at the younger girl behind her. "I know, Ginny. I'm just...nervous."

"You're supposed to be nervous! It's your wedding day! If you weren't nervous, I'd be worried."

Hermione bit at the inside of her cheek. Ginny lightly smacked her hand to get her to quit.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat down on the edge of a bench. She had been continuously going back and forth, weighing the pros and cons of confessing her relationship with the wizarding world to her fiancé. Would Peter think her crazy? Would he want to break off the wedding? A flurry of thoughts flew through her mind as she tormented herself with many variations of "what if..."

Seeing she was preoccupied, Ginny slipped out of the room to go find Hermione's mother. Hermione didn't even blink as the door clicked shut. She did look up, however, when she heard it click open not a minute later. Her eyes widened as she saw Peter and she immediately frowned when she realized, "Peter! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding."

Peter immediately averted his eyes. "If I have to, I will keep my eyes closed. However, I realized that I had to speak with you before we went through with the wedding. And by not having spoken to you already...I...I've been lying to you, Hermione. And I can't marry you until you know the truth."

Hearing her own thoughts echoed back to her wasn't exactly a comfort. Her heart stopped momentarily until she realized that Peter was a better person than her for making his decision to be honest. She gulped and nodded, "Yes, I have something to tell you too."

He slowly sat down next to her on the bed and gulped. "All I can ask is that you keep an open mind through what I'm about to explain to you. Please understand that everything I say is one hundred percent true and I would never deliberately lie to you." He paused to gather his thoughts and after a moment asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

Hermione, gobsmacked, nodded slowly.

"Well that at least makes this a bit easier..." and he proceeded to describe his childhood, his time in Narnia, his relationship with his siblings, and lastly, the influence his time in Narnia had on his life.

Throughout his explanation, Hermione listened and easily accepted what Peter told her to be plausible. After all, was her life not similar in certain aspects? Peter concluded his explanation with, "I'm so sorry I never told you. It's a huge part of my past but it's so unbelievable. And I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I'm not crazy. I love you. Please forgive me for keeping this hidden."

Hermione jumped at this. "Of course I forgive you! Honestly, _you_ might find it a little hard to believe - but I've led a somewhat similar life. Admittedly, I have not lived my life twice - but I do come from an area where magic is highly prevalent. For the first 10 years of my life, I lived with my mum and dad. But that all changed when I turned 11..." and she explained her school years, her friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived, the war, and above all else, the wonder of magic that was all around - hidden from muggles.

As she finished telling her life story, willing him to believe her, he could only gape in amazement. And then he started to laugh. It started as just a chuckle, slowly building until it became a full-bodied guffaw. Hermione slowly joined in until both were nearly in tears. As they settled down, they looked at each other and grinned.

"If only we had mentioned this from the beginning..."

"I figured you'd think I was bonkers."

"Oh completely insane!"

And that set them off laughing again.

Hermione grabbed Peters hand and questioned, "Now that you've thoroughly ruined the wedding dress surprise...what do you say we go get married?"

Peter smiled and responded, "Whatever you say, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. I really struggled with this. I think it's extremely campy. A total cheese-fest. And I hate cheese. v . v
> 
> But hey. When writing a story about two people falling in love and getting married, you get what you paid for.


	4. Do you promise not to tell...

Peter grabbed Hermione's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"They love you! I don't know why you're upset about this."

As she shut the car door, he went to the boot to get the Christmas presents.

"I mean, I realize you haven't spent all that much time with them...but they're your family now too! This is our first official family Christmas."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm just nervous about telling your family that I'm a witch."

"I could see where the problem lies. But like I said. They love you. And you're part of the family. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand again and dragged her up the front walk. As he opened the door he shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

Voices reverberated from all over the house. Shouts of "Merry Christmas!" and "Peter!" were abound. Lucy ran around the corner and threw her arms around Peter. "Oh, we've missed you!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Peter, do you mind if we talk outside for a second?"

"Not at all, Ed." Peter glanced at Hermione in question. She nodded to acknowledge and show her support. Her eyes then shifted to Susan and Lucy who were throwing glances in the boys direction and then back to each other.

"So! What did you two get for Christmas?" And their eyes zeroed in on Hermione's.

* * *

"Peter...what exactly does Hermione know about us?" Peter and Edmund were walking in the backyard, meandering through the grass. As the question was posed, Peter stopped walking and turned to face Ed.

"She's my wife, Ed. I've told her everything. And I don't regret it. I'm sorry that I told her about you guys. I didn't exactly have a choice. But I don't regret it. Not one bit."

"Relax Peter. I just wanted to make sure. We like Hermione. All three of us. We just didn't want you to go and muck it all up." At that, he grinned.

Peter scowled. "Well thanks for that vote of confidence, Ed."

His grin widened, "No worries. That's what we're here for." He turned and started walking back towards the house.

Confused, Peter ran to catch up.

After all the presents were open, the siblings and Hermione were hanging around the fireplace in the living room while the Helen had gone into the kitchen to clean up. She had refused any help, stating that the children (for they would always be children in her mind) should use the time to bond.

Peter looked at Hermione, a question in his eyes. She nodded, a question forming in her eyes as well. Peter turned to look at his siblings only to notice that they were all eying the both of them. He cocked his head to the side and as one, the three younger siblings stood up and gathered their gifts to head back upstairs.

Peter grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs as well.

* * *

"So here's the deal. I need you guys to hear Hermione out. She knows all about our time in Narnia and has something to share with you in return."

Thus began the second explanation of the wizarding world, the war, and Hermione's role in it.

The discussion went off without too many hitches. There was a definite intake of breath when she used the word witch, but as she went on to explain, the tension lessened.

At the conclusion of her story, Edmund and Susan simply nodded while Lucy got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Thanks for all you did. You did all that and most of the world doesn't even know."

"Yes well, as I've been told, you've done plenty in your lifespan too. Lived a whole separate life, fought armies, and managed to run a country all at the same time. I can't imagine that at all. I only fought a dark lord."

"Let's not argue about who has done what. How about we simply acknowledge each other for our positive attributes and move on? I, for one, am glad that Peter found someone who can put up with our families eccentricities and give fairly right back."

"Well said, Su." Susan smiled at Edmund.

Suddenly they heard, "Kids, come back downstairs. Something's happening on the telly."

All five of them hurried downstairs to find eggnog, cookies, and Helen standing by the window. The television was off. Peter looked at his mom questioningly.

"Merry Christmas," she said cheerfully. She moved aside the curtains to show snow flurries. With joyful exclamations, the six Pevensies grabbed their coats and went out to play in the snow.

'Twas a merry Christmas, indeed.


	5. I've known the secret for a week or two...

"Okay just...keep an open mind. I know we've talked about this, but it's a little bit different in person." The closer to the Burrow she got, the more nervous Hermione was.

Peter simply chuckled. "Hermione. Stop worrying. It will be fine."

She nodded and gathered herself together before turning the corner. Immediately, the Burrow came into view. She looked at Peter and he cocked an eyebrow. "It's a hovel. I'm assuming that's not right."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes. That's not right at all. Maybe as we get closer, you'll be able to see the actual house. That will be the muggle-repelling charm..." She grabbed his hand and they walked up the way. As she knocked on the door, she gripped Peter's hand tighter. She could feel him resisting the impulse to turn around and walk away.

As soon as Molly opened the door to the house, however, she heard Peter gasp and immediately look up.

"Mrs. Weasley! Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed and grabbed the older woman in a hug.

"Hello, Hermione dear! Oh how I've missed you! I can't believe you are married. And I missed the wedding." As if her onslaught of questions reminded Hermione of her frozen husband, she pulled him by his hand closer to her side. "Mrs. Weasley, this is Peter Pevensie."

"Hello ma'am. What an excellent house you have here. However does it stand?"

"Oh! Never mind that! Come in! Come in." She ushered the couple in the door and sent them to the living room where they happened upon Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins.

Bustling in behind them she rushed, "Bunch up, bunch up!" waving her arms in the air attempting to get people to squeeze together on the couch. She then hurried off to continue working on dinner.

Hermione let go of Peter's hand to hug her friends and introduce her husband.

"So, I know you two came to the wedding," she directed to Harry and Ron, "but for the rest of you…this is Peter."

Silence.

The three men looked between each other, each anticipating the others first move. The silence was near oppressing when Hermione exclaimed, "Oh for goodness sake!" She grabbed Peter's hand and Harry's hand and dragged them together. Both wore sheepish grins as they shook hands, first with each other, then Peter with Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and offered Peter a hug. Humoring the red-headed witch, he accepted with a smile. As they separated, both twins shouted "Nice ta meet yah, mate!" under Hermione's watchful gaze and then toddled off to do God-knows what. Ginny mentioned that she had something to do in her room and that she'd be back in a bit.

As Ron, Harry, Peter, and Hermione settled down and got comfortable, the interrogation began.

"Honestly, boys. There is no need for this. We are already married."

"Quiet, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off to find Mrs. Weasley and offer her help with the Christmas dinner.

"So," Harry started, "you met Hermione at school?"

"Yes. She asked to be my study partner."

"Study partner. Right." Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Listen, guys. I know you've been friends with Hermione a long time. I realize that you're trying to look out for her. I just want to let you know that I won't hurt her, that's not a part of who I am. It's just not in my chemical makeup. I grew up in a time where, to hurt one's spouse was an act so heinous that we imprisoned people for it. I couldn't imagine doing anything to ever hurt Hermione. She's the light of my life. And I just felt you should know that," Peter's speech died off as Ron and Harry stared at him, slightly bug-eyed. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Ron just smirked.

Peter turned around and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her over to sit next to him on the couch. "I love you."

"And I you. How did the conversation get on this track, precisely?"

When Hermione struck Harry and Ron with a scathing glare, each looked away and presumed an air of contrived innocence on their faces. The only way their involvement could have been more obvious was if they had been whistling. Hermione shook her head.

"Come, Peter. Let's go help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen."

"But wait," Harry rushed, "I'm confused. You said something about being raised in a time where _you_ imprisoned people…" Harry trailed off.

Peter grimaced and looked to Hermione who just raised her eyebrow in response. When Ron's head whipped back around to look at him, he conceded defeat, sighed, and launched into his life history with only a short warning to keep an open mind.

* * *

When Peter mentioned Jadis for the first time, Harry's brow furrowed. It worsened steadily until Jadis was defeated and Harry nodded in relief.

As Peter chronicled the rest of his time in Narnia, slowly the rest of the Weasley family started to filter back into the living room to listen.

Being the perfect audience, they gasped and sighed in relief at the proper times. By the time Peter was winding down with his fascinating tale, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and announced that, "Christmas dinner is ready!" She hurried back into the kitchen to await the rushing masses.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Peter trailed off.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins all looked at each other and as one, rose out of their seats. As they swarmed towards Peter, he rose and looked frightened at Hermione who just smiled at him and eyeballed the others expectantly. Peter's head whipped back around and noticed that each of his audience members was smiling at him with one open hand raised. Peter cautiously shook Harry's hand.

Harry pumped it enthusiastically and pulled Peter into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, mate. I think if anyone can take care of our Hermione, it's you."

Peter got passed around, his back thumped until it hurt, but with a smile so big that his face began to ache.

"No really, boys! Hermione, Ginny! Your food will get cold!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"We're busy, Mum," Ron shouted back. "Place a warming charm on it and we'll be there in a second!"

Everyone froze and stared at Ron incredulously.

"What?" he questioned, his eyes shifting back and forth over everyone eyeing him. "This is important!"

Hermione cracked a grin and grabbed Ron in a hug. "Don't ever change."

Ron raised one eyebrow and looked at Harry over Hermione's shoulder. Harry was laughing silently with Peter, who was chuckling over Ron's predicament. Ron scowled. "Alright. Now, I'm hungry. Who wants food?" With that, Ron extricated himself from Hermione and walked, alone, into the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron stared fondly after him and looked at each other, sharing a grin.

A solo voice shouted from behind the kitchen door, "If you guys don't get in here soon, I'm going to eat all the food and then where would you be?"

As if these were the magic words, the rest of the Weasley and the Pevensie family rushed into the kitchen to enjoy their very first Christmas dinner together as extended family.

Hermione and Peter held hands under the table and shared grins with each other throughout the entire meal.


	6. I'm in love with you...

They had both known and planned for the eventuality that Peter was going to die first. After all, he had led two healthy, happy, and full lives. Hermione, being a witch, naturally had a longer lifespan. Both had plenty of time, 68 years actually, to make their peace with each other before Peter was taken off life support at the ripe age of 89.

Hermione didn't give up after that. She continued to live her life surrounded by her children and grandchildren (even great-grandchildren) up till the age of 115.

When she opened her eyes on the other side, it was like something out of a fairytale. The clear blue sky, lush green grass, colorful birds, and beautiful trees were picturesque; Hermione had to take a moment to gather herself before she sat up and looked beyond her immediate surroundings.

Turning around, she spotted a great lion standing behind her. She rushed to her feet, only to freeze as her beloved husband Peter stepped out from behind it.

"Oh Peter…"

Peter simply smiled.

* * *

Together, the two walked hand in hand once and forever more.


End file.
